


What Lies Underneath

by Hellogirl23 (BlueHouse79)



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHouse79/pseuds/Hellogirl23





	What Lies Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about a girl who catches a women in a lie.

Posting this weekend.


End file.
